Left 2 Remember
by Gordan-Freeman
Summary: We had the perfect plan get through the subways through the sewers and escape at the hospital but now we are split up its just me and Francis on our own... ZoeyxFrancis Rated T for language and moderate suggestive themes.
1. The Plan and The Seperation

**I had this story in my head before i had left 4 ever so i decided publish the first chapter i'll rate it T... ooh it pains me but yes lack of swearage leads me to this painfull rating but hey i'll get more publicity seeing that the default search rating is T! This is a story where Zoey and Francis are together and Bill and Louis are Dead/Missing/reunited in ending not sure yet. Enjoy and oh read my other story Left 4 Ever oh and read a recomended story Left 5 Dead by HeloHaloME!**

* * *

"Alright to the subways then we make our way through the sewers to Mercy Hospital." Bill called out as they grabbed there weapons.

"Yea, more like No Mercy." Zoey whispered making Louis giggle.

"You really need to start sharing those pills Louis." Francis said glaring at him.

"MAH PEEELZ!!!" Louis screeched causing everyone to back away from him slowly.

"You guys done screwing around?" Bill asked impatiently.

"Yah, yah, old man, keep your beard on!" Francis moaned, causing Zoey to giggle.

"What, what did I do?" Francis asked starting to giggle himself, but Zoey kept giggling and shook her head.

"You to done?" Bill asked growing even more impatient.

"Yea." They both said.

So then they went to the door on the roof and opened it to find three infected which Bill killed with his SMG. They cautiously moved down the stairs and into a kitchen which had about four infected which Francis and Bill shot. Louis and Zoey watched their backs as they moved through a living room but they were ambushed from both sides by two infected hiding in the corners. Louis shot one in the neck bringing it down instantly. Zoey shot the other in the leg, it fell to the floor and began to crawl towards her, she shot in the back but it still came and slashed her leg causing her to cry out in pain then she finally put it to a stop with a bullet in its brain.

"I'm hurt." She called to the others.

"I gotcha," Francis said walking over to her, Zoey showed him her leg and Francis crouched down. "Damned vampires." He whispered as he applied bandages.

"Zombies." She whispered back in agony.

"Whatever." He sighed as he stood up.

They continued down another stairwell and into yet another apartment. Louis was now in the front with Bill and wanting to get a good look at the place just in case they needed some where to make a stand if a horde comes. He saw the bedroom door to the left and decided to go in and have a look-see, Bill followed close behind. Zoey and Francis guarded the door.

"So… come here often?" Francis asked.

"Not really, you?" Zoey replied

"Actually I was thinking of getting house here, its closer to my job." He yawned.

"Ha, you couldn't get a job if you tried!" She laughed as gun fire erupted from the room.

"I so could!" Francis returned.

"Yah, well scary, big and intimidating aren't skills!" Zoey responded, then she looked around curiously.

"They could be…"

"Shhh, listen." Zoey whispered.

Something was huffing and sniffing.

"Tank!" Francis whispered.

They both backed into the bedroom and shut the door.

"We got a probl…"

WRAAAGHHH

"Shit." All four of them said simultaneously.

"Run!" Bill and Francis shouted.

A piece of floor smashed through the wall separating the group Francis grabbed Zoey and ran out of the room back up the stairs, the tanks rumbling was close behind them. They got back to the roof to a dead end. Francis looked over the edge and saw an air-conditioning system lower on the other building. He got a crazy idea, he backed away from the ledge then sprinted at full speed and leaped over the ledge and landed hard on the air conditioning. Zoey mimicked him, she backed up and ran at full speed then she leaped over the ledge but she fell short of the air-conditioner she screamed but fortunately Francis grabbed her, and he pulled her up. She crawled up to him and began to sob on his shoulder. Then the Tank went tumbling over the edge and landed with a SLAM! The entrance of the apartment building was blocked so they couldn't find Bill and Louis. They moved on and found the safe house, they decided to wait there for the night.

* * *

**Yeah tell me if you like it or hate it and i have a poll up on my profile VOTE FOR TH FATE OF BILL AND LOUIS!!! PLS REVIEW**


	2. The Preperation

**Hi everybody its me. So I decided to continue my story hurray for me. This chapter is a tad short but it has more detail than my other chapter. Also I' am lacking inspiration **

**Any way enjoy the chapter!!**

**-DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD OR ANY OF VALVES GAMES!**

Francis stood looking out of the safe house door trying to find Bill and Louis. No luck… Francis sighed and stumbled away from the door and sat down against the wall next to Zoey's sleeping form. She began to stir and started to call out in her sleep. "….someone is still alive…mmmm… run like hells… go on, I'll hold them off…" she suddenly woke up screaming "Francis!"

"You okay?" Francis asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yah, I am fine," Zoey shivered. "Did you find them?" Francis shook his head solemnly. Zoey turned to a look of utter defeat. "Don't worry we'll find them I am sure they're alive you know how stubborn Bill is, and how lucky Louis is, but for now we need to keep moving to Mercy hospital." Francis said trying to cheer Zoey up.

She smiled and nodded.

Francis took Zoey by the hand and lifted her to her feet. "You go take a shower I'll get some food ready." Francis offered. The thought of Francis's cooking made shivers go down her spine. "How bout I cook and you take a shower." Zoey offered. "Oww that hurt." Francis replied sarcastically. Zoey just laughed as Francis walked into the bathroom grumbling.

'What do we have here' Zoey thought as she raided the pantry, finally something caught her eye. She pulled out a blue box with a tiger on it, the box read "_Frosted Flakes: There Great!"_ She put the box aside and pulled out a bowl and a spoon from her red backpack she then walked over to a refrigerator and thought: 'if the lights work so should the fridge' she opened the refrigerator and found that it was still cold, she smiled and grabbed some milk and two eggs. She set the milk next to her bowl, and cereal, then she walked over to the stove turned it on. Nothing happened. Zoey turned off the stove and opened it up, it was a gas stove. She sighed and got an idea. She walked over to a propane tank lying on the floor and brought it over to the stove. She rigged it to the stove and hoped for the best, she turned it on. It worked like a charm. She pulled a pan off a shelf and cracked the eggs into it and began to cook them.

She grabbed a plate and put the eggs on it she took out two granola bars and set one on the plate. She got three pieces of bread from the fridge set two on the plate and kept the other. She put the plate on a table she got two paper towels she put one next to the plate and set one on the table. She put the last piece of bread on the paper towel along with the second granola bar. She dumped the cereal in the bowl, she then poured in the milk put everything she didn't need away, and then she sat down and ate the first bite of cereal.

Francis walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table to eat.

Zoey finished eating and walked into the bathroom she stripped of all her clothes and turned on the shower. Zoey stepped into the shower and felt the warm trickle down her skin. This was going to be a long week.

**Yes Its short whoopdidoo PLX REVIEW ITS MY INSPIRATION!!!!!**

**-NOTHER DISCLAIMER XD- I DON'T OWN FROSTED FLAKES!!!!!!**

**Oh and if you want to contact me about any thing like: Advice or "Hey Gordan wanna write a story with me? Or if you want a OC in my story's send me character sheets and ill see wat I can do ******


End file.
